No Such Thing as a OneSided Love
by The-Dark-Archer
Summary: Ino always hated Valentine's Day. Stupid lovers and their stupid loving. Inocentric drabble. o


No Such Thing as a One-Sided Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Nope. –sob- DAMN YOU, WORLD!!!!

I've always hated Valentine's Day.

Always.

I sat by my window, brushing a blonde lock of hair out of my eyes. Walking down the street, laughing, many couples went their way, not a thought crossing their mind about the lonely beings who had no one to share this day with. I don't care. Really. I'm used to it by now. I watched as my fellow shinobi and kunoichi skipped by, just sitting by my window.

God, when will this day end? _Why_ am I sitting here? Why can't I go do something else, read or watch a movie? I just have this morbid fascination to wallow in self-pity, to sit here at the window all day. Maybe I'm watching to see my certain someone. Maybe I'm trying to make sure that she won't skip by my window, hand in hand with some other person. So far I've been lucky.

I can't say how relieved I was when I saw Sasuke with Naruto. She'd always liked Sasuke… always. Now she didn't have a chance, if the way Sasuke kissed Naruto was any indication how much he cared for him.

It's probably evil of me to be happy that her hopes were crushed. But maybe she'll come to me… maybe. For comfort. Or maybe for… something else.

I shouldn't be getting my hopes up.

Since she'd liked Sasuke, and I had as well, we had become rivals. Always having contests over who would win him over, always teasing and slapping and putting down each other.

But somehow, so slowly I didn't even realize it, Sasuke became a mere shred of my thoughts. All that mattered was Her.

Sakura.

Every time I saw her my heart leapt. Yet her eyes are always on Sasuke. Now that he's taken, she'll probably find someone else.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Stop pitying yourself. You're weak. Don't cry. Everything will be… fine…. Don't…

Dammit. Now my face is messed up. Stupid tears. What if she comes? Oh God. I can't look like this.

Running to the bathroom, I stare at my reflection. My cheeks are blotchy, my eyes reddened. I groaned. No way to fix that except for time.

I walk back to the window. Damned stupid window.

Time. Does time heal everything? Even a one-sided love?

I don't know if I want it to or not. I don't want to stop loving Sakura. But if I can never have her, I want to be able to get over it. Maybe find someone else. If there's anyone else for me—

Damn. Not _more_ tears.

Maybe I could tell her that I loved her. Maybe I could go up to her and kiss her and watch her eyes light up.

….Ahhh. No. I can't do that. She definitely doesn't like women. I've never even seen her _glance_ at any. She's always swooning over the hottest boys, the most popular ninjas.

So why do I love her then?

Gah. My mind's running in circles. This is why I hate thinking.

Stupid time. Stupid circles. Stupid Valentine's Day.

I sigh, resting my chin on my hand as my elbow leans on the window sill. Rahhh. I hate this.

I can't stand it anymore. I have to get my mind off this. I stand, stretching. I think I'll call…. Mom. See how she's doing. It's been a while.

After my conversation, I hang up. Great. Now what? Standing by the phone, I contemplate. Go for a walk? NO. Baaaad idea. Don't need to get any closer to those sickly-sweet lovers than I already am.

Suddenly the phone rings. My heart leaps. What if it's---

"Hello? Uhh… Ino?"

Ohmygod. Is that….

"Sakura? Is that you?" I try to keep relief out of my voice.

"Err, yeah. So, uhh… I was wondering… maybe… do you want to come to my house? Like… I don't really have anything to do today… and I'm kind of bored…"

I grinned. She was so cute. "Sure thing, Sakura-chan."

Suddenly her voice became defensive. "This doesn't mean we're friends or anything!"

My laugh rang out into the silence of my apartment. "Of course, Sakura. Sure. I'll come over."

"Oh, great!" She sounded so relieved… maybe she…?

She hung up before I could voice my thoughts.

I pulled on my coat, a smile on my face that just wouldn't leave.

I'd always hated Valentine's Day.

The smile grew to a grin.

I think I could grow to love it.

Nyeh heh, not so good. XD I got inspired to write this though… somehow… and I just wrote. It's really not good, though. Ino-centric drabble. Enjoyed? I think I might write another fic that has some Ino/Sakura smut… but not yet. XD Review, loves!


End file.
